monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Beta Meta Knight/Beta's Journal - Boss Lores
As the title says, this page lists down the lores for every boss that I have created for Monster Islands. The ideas for the bosses belong to me, their designs belong to me and my friend Rajlo; and their attacks, models, and everything else either belong to Rajlo, TheSteelEagle, or ROBLOX. But as for my side, here are the stories on how they became what they are today. NOTE: THESE LORES ARE ONLY FANMADE, MEANING THEY MOST LIKELY DO NOT TIE WITHIN MI'S STORYLINE OR LORE. THIS IS NOT FULLY OFFICIAL, BUT STILL PARTIALLY LOGICAL. Chapter 1 - Colossal Umberhallow So most people might question why Umberhallow, the Lord of Flames, suddenly appeared on Katar Island where Bonneking unleashes his unlimited army of ghosts. People might just shrug this off and think Bonneking hired Umberhallow for no reason (or just not care at all and continue to play), but that's not the case. Surprisingly, it turns out Umberhallow is actually the father of one of the Retaliation's Elite Warriors, Pyregg. Although this might not fully give the reason why the firey overlord suddenly started appearing on Katar. Back in the past, Umberhallow would train Pyregg in pyromancy, teaching his eggheaded son the techniques of controlling one of the most powerful elements. Somehow Pyregg learned everything he needed to know faster than Umberhallow expected. However, a few weeks later, Umberhallow announced to Pyregg of his future plans to invade the living world and burn everything so he could create a new world where only the most deadly fire-related creatures ruled. Hearing this made Pyregg upset, because he wanted to explore the planet while it's still in a... Decent condition. Being the egghead's father, Umberhallow immediately scolded him and reminded him who taught him what he knew; Pyregg didn't care. Soon, Pyregg finally decided it was enough. One night he stole a valuable from Umberhallow. His own father, he stole right under his own father's nose; a ruby amulet that had the power of fire imbued within it. Pyregg knew that without the amulet, Umberhallow would be powerless once he enters mortal grounds. Unfortunately it didn't take long before the Lord of Flames noticed both his prized possession AND son were missing. Using the amulet's power, Pyregg attacked Umberhallow and fled to the world of Monster Islands; whereupon he warned the Retaliation of his father and requested to join so in case Umberhallow ever decided to attack, he would be there to help defend against his raging father. Eventually he did, but even without the amulet Umberhallow was still a large threat. He knew that someday he'd lose the amulet so he pulled out his secret weapon: the Shadow Sword. The blade was huge, having a hilt in the shape of a bat. With its curved head, the blade was rather unique. Umberhallow forged it in the deepest depths of the Underworld using a metal imbued with dark magic, giving the sword its fearful magic. Equipped with the large sword, Umberhallow waited for the right time to strike. Soon that time arrived when he could sense the energy of the portals that appeared over Katar Island. Chapter 2 - Pascua the Thief Pascua wasn't so harsh as he used to be. Years ago when he was first born, he had a family that treated him with no respect whatsoever; all except for 2 people, his brother and his cousin. He'd always talk to them for when everyone else wouldn't, he'd help them as they help him, he loved those two so much. Sadly, those days were numbered when Easter rolled around Pascua's teen years. Easter was Pascua's favorite holiday- hence why he was named that... Until this specific year arrived. Pascua and his brother were hunting eggs for a tradition, until the two were attacked. The brothers didn't know who their culprit was, but the attacker wielded a large staff, floating as it appeared to have no legs while it wore armor over a skeleton body. Soon it gave chase to the two, and by mistake Pascua and his brother led the sorcerer to their village where they, their family, and many other people lived. Knowing what had to be done, Pascua's brother suddenly stopped as he turned back to the attacker. He sacrificed himself- and his eggs, to save Pascua. The sorcerer repeatedly attacked the young brother, severely hurting him until the brother collapsed. Pascua looked back, screaming for help, but then the tables turned rather quickly. The attacking sorcerer suddenly used a magic spell that hoisted the younger brother into the air, then molded him into a different person with some kind of magic. Before long, Pascua's younger and only brother was transformed into a monster that dawned gear covered in blue crystals, wielding a crystal-covered bow. Seeing the transformation, Pascua nearly had a heart attack and passed out. He couldn't believe what just happened, his own brother not only risked himself to save him, but he got turned into something he'd never expect to see. After the transformation, the sorcerer immediately teleported itself and Pascua's brother away, no longer to be seen. Hours passed as Pascua laid unconscious, eventually people saw him on the ground while they were outside, and they brought him to his family. Eventually Pascua woke up, but the first thing he saw were faces he'd hope that his parents would never make. His father's face was pink in anger, dripping with sweat and bulging veins. As for his mother, her eyes were overflowing with tears as she tried to blow her nose with a handkerchief. They saw it, they saw it all. The attacks, the transformation, the kidnapping. Pascua's father immediately yelled at him thinking it was his fault his brother got taken away, but in the end his brother was only trying to protect him. Whenever he'd tried to explain, he'd get a hard slap on the side of his head; knowing his family, Pascua didn't bother to argue because his parents never listened to him, they never cared about him, they only wanted to raise him so he'd move out of their lives eventually. Most importantly, even on Easter his parents only care about... Whatever they would do, but then there's also the fact they'd take away all the eggs Pascua could find and gave them to his brother. Speaking of eggs, when his parents finally left his room after a fatal slam of the bedroom door, Pascua looked over and saw his Easter basket: Empty as usual, and his brother's was nowhere to be seen. From that day forward, Pascua cursed at the tradition of Easter. He was blamed for something he didn't do. He'd lose anything he worked hard to earn. Worst of all, he lost his own brother after a decisive sacrifice. Once he was old enough, Pascua took lessons in archery and eventually became a skilled marksman; and the first thing he did after completing training was killing his parents. He got revenge after all the years they've neglected and abused him, but he wasn't satisfied just yet; if he couldn't have a joyful Easter- then no one should. Chapter 3 - Orcus Sombra Coming Soon! Chapter 4 - Cinori Sarcasosm Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts